


To voodoo, które odprawiasz (tak dobrze)

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	To voodoo, które odprawiasz (tak dobrze)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Hoodoo That You Do (So Well)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477835) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Laleczki były tylko trochę dziwne. Zasadniczo były po prostu słodkie. Ta w beżowym płaszczu i z krawatem miała lśniące niebieskie guziczki zamiast oczu. Druga miała krótką, postrzępioną, złotobrązową przędzę zamiast włosów. Sam zważył je obie w dłoniach i zaśmiał się.  
\- Wyglądają jak wy – zakrakał, machając lalką-Deanem przed twarzą brata.  
\- Bardzo to było miłe ze strony Madame Swale, że wykonała dla nas te dary – powiedział Cas bez śladu ironii. – Ma talent do robienia lalek.  
\- Pewnie – wymruczał Dean, otwierając drzwi samochodu i rzucając bratu ostre spojrzenie. – Wreszcie ratujemy kogoś, kto chce nam podziękować, i co za to dostajemy? Kasę? Żarełko? O nie. Dostajemy szmacianki. Przydatne.  
Sam posadził małego Deana na dachu Impali i zniżył głos.  
\- Jestem Dean i wkurzam się zasadniczo z byle powodu – kwęknął, kiwając główką lalki w przód i w tył. Wiedział, że zachowywał się niedojrzale, ale wciąż był na haju po dobrze wykonanej robocie, i, szczerze mówiąc, Dean był wystarczająco kwaśny za nich obu.  
\- Zamknij się – Dean wsunął się za kierownicę. – Jesteś zwyczajnie wkurzony, bo nie zrobiła jednej tobie, ty duża dziewczynko.  
\- I do tego za dużo jem – ciągnął dalej Sam wciąż tym niskim głosem, spacerując laleczką przed oknem pasażera. – Bo jestem Dean.  
Cas pokręcił głową i zajął swoje miejsce z tyłu.  
\- Nie sądzę, by wszystko się dokładnie zgadzało. Dean nie ma w zwyczaju ogłaszać rzeczy oczywistych.  
\- Hej! – rzucił Dean.  
Sam zamienił lalkę-Deana na lalkę-Casa i opadł na siedzenie pasażera.   
\- Jestem aniołem Pana – wychrypiał, suwając laleczką po tablicy rozdzielczej. – I w ogóle nie mam taktu.  
\- Ja nie brzmię w taki sposób – powiedział Cas, brzmiąc bardzo podobnie.  
Sam wyszczerzył się i rzucił obie laleczki na tablicę rozdzielczą, gdzie usiadły, gapiąc się na nich oczkami z guzików. Podjechali do motelu, gdzie Sam nie mógł się już doczekać, by coś zjeść, wziąć prysznic i iść spać, w tej kolejności, jak przystało na normalną istotę ludzką. Ale zdawało się, że plany na wieczór tego nie obejmowały. Dean i Cas zbyt zajęli się kłótnią na temat sprawy, którą właśnie rozwiązali, aby dać Samowi choć odrobinę spokoju.  
Cas wykazywał, że Dean podjął zbyt wielkie ryzyko w czasie walki z czarownicami, zaś Dean zripostował to czymś, co uważał za dowód na to, że Cas powinien się, do diabła, zamknąć. Sam pogrzebał w jednej z plastikowych toreb z jedzeniem na podłodze i nie mógł nawet znaleźć żadnych frytek do pogryzania w trakcie oglądania tego pokazu fajerwerków między nimi.  
\- Chłopaki, pójdę kupić jakieś żarełko – powiedział, gdy tamci dalej na siebie krzyczeli. – Może pójdę na spacer – Dean i Cas byli zbyt zajęci doskakiwaniem sobie do twarzy, aby to zauważyć. – A może dołączę do cyrku i stanę się wędrownym żonglerem – wymamrotał Sam, ale nikt go nie usłyszał. Z westchnieniem zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju i podreptał przez parking.  
Automat obok biura motelu nie miał już na składzie batoników musli, więc Sam zadowolił się paczką Sun Chips. Jadł je powoli, krocząc asfaltem. W oknie ich pokoju nadal widział cienie Castiela i Deana, a jeśli sądzić po tym, jak Dean wyrzucał ręce w górę, wciąż się kłócili. Jacy idioci, pomyślał Sam.  
Wyłowił z kieszeni swój komplet kluczyków i wsiadł do Impali. Tylne siedzenie nie było dla niego na tyle duże, by na nim zasnąć, ale jeśli przełożył jedną nogę przez oparcie siedzenia pasażera, mógł się przynajmniej odprężyć w ciszy. Lepsze to niż słuchanie, jak ci dwaj kretyni ujadali na siebie. Wytrząsnął sobie do ust ostatnie okruchy z torebki, po czym złożył ją w kwadracik.  
Laleczki gapiły się na niego z tablicy rozdzielczej swoimi dziwnymi oczkami z guziczków. Sam sięgnął po nie i wziął Casa w jedną, a Deana w drugą rękę. Jeśli nawet poczuł tarcie mocy w dłoniach, uznał to za nic bardziej podejrzanego, niż prąd elektrostatyczny.  
Boże, gdyby tylko ci dwaj mogli się dogadać…  
\- Mam na imię Dean i najwyraźniej jestem po uszy zakochany w aniele, który przywrócił mnie do życia – burknął Sam, potrząsając laleczką Deanem w tył i w przód. Po czym jeszcze niżej przemówił w imieniu laleczki Casa. – Pocałuj mnie, ty głupcze. – I Sam zadowolił się rozpłaszczaniem ich maleńkich twarzy o siebie nawzajem.  
Tymczasem, w pokoju hotelowym, Castiel nieoczekiwanie poleciał do przodu, w pół zdania miażdżąc wargami usta Deana.  
\- Mmpf! - wrzasnął Dean głosem zduszonym przez wargi Casa. Spojrzał w szeroko otwarte niebieskie oczy, oddalone od swoich zaledwie o milimetry. Próbował się odsunąć, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała ich zablokowanych przy sobie. Dean usiłował się czegoś złapać i w ten sposób zacisnął dłonie na długim płaszczu Castiela.  
\- Co to kurwa było! – wysapał Dean, kiedy się wreszcie rozdzielili.  
Castiel zamrugał w oszołomieniu.  
\- Nie… nie jestem pewien. Już nie kontroluję swego ciała.  
\- To samo tutaj, jak myślę – Dean pochylił się i obsypał twarz Casa drobnymi pocałunkami. – Ja – cmok – tego – cmok – nie – cmok – robię! – cmok.  
\- Zachowaj spokój – Castiel wplótł palce we włosy Deana, objął z tyłu głowy i pocałował przeciągle, przelotnie przesuwając mu językiem po języku. Dean pisnął zestresowany. – To musi być jakiegoś rodzaju klątwa – powiedział Cas, kiedy się rozłączyli.  
\- Tak sądzisz?! – Dean wybałuszył oczy i nieoczekiwanie zesztywniał, a szczęka zadrgała mu nerwowo. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że masz w kieszeni anielskie ostrze.  
\- Um – Cas ściągnął usta. – To by nie było dokładne określenie.  
\- O mój Boże – wymamrotał Dean, gapiąc się dobitnie na sufit.  
\- Mówiłem ci, nie kontroluję reakcji tego ciała! – zaprotestował Cas. Przysunął się bliżej i jeszcze szerzej otwarł oczy. – Och – wydyszał.  
Dean zaczerwienił się, żałując, że nie mógł przesiąknąć przez podłogę. Jego fiut też był twardy i ocierał się Casowi o biodro.  
\- Cóż, ja też tego nie kontroluję – powiedział.  
\- Więc nie czujesz do mnie pociągu fizycznego? – zapytał Cas.  
\- Co? Ja? Nie. Co? To wariactwo – dłonie Deana poruszyły się same, przez koszulę dotykając piersi Casa. – To klątwa, sam to powiedziałeś.  
W Impali znudzony i poirytowany Sam zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy mający dwie laleczki. Ustawił je w nieprzyzwoitej pozycji i zachichotał do siebie.  
W pokoju motelowym Dean został przez niewidzialną siłę przeciągnięty przez pokój i rzucony twarzą w dół na rozklekotany laminowany stół. Próbował się wyprostować, ale nie mógł się ruszyć z tego miejsca, zgięty nad powierzchnią. W ciągu jednej chwili Cas przykleił mu się do pleców, ze stójką wbijającą się Deanowi przez dżinsy w rowek między pośladkami.  
\- Och, no wiesz! – krzyknął Dean. – Cas, do cholery, złaź ze mnie!  
\- Próbuję – wycedził Cas przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego ręce wylądowały na nadgarstkach Deana, przyszpilając go do stołu. – To jest bardzo potężna magia – zatoczył biodrami, ocierając się o Deana.  
\- Cóż, spróbuj mocniej – Dean wykręcił szyję, by spojrzeć na niego przez ramię. – Wiesz, mówiąc w przenośni – nie cieszył go pomysł, że ta mała klątwa osiągnie swój nieunikniony cel. Było już wystarczająco źle, że Cas ocierał się o niego wbrew jego woli; byłoby zaś katastrofą, gdyby wiedział, jak bardzo Dean tego pragnął. Lepiej dalej rzucać sarkazmem, niż pozwolić aniołowi dowiedzieć się, co czuł.  
\- Może zdołałbym się skoncentrować, gdybyś był cicho – warknął Cas. Było wystarczająco źle, że dotykał Deana bez jego zgody; byłoby katastrofą, gdyby dowiedział się, jak bardzo Castiel marzył o tym, aby być z Deanem. Lepiej wytrzymać tę niemożliwą burzę, niż pozwolić człowiekowi poznać swe ukryte pragnienia.  
\- Jasne, ja się zamknę i pozwolę, by mnie molestowano. Miło wiedzieć, Cas, że ci zależy.  
Ciało Castiela nie przestało się poruszać, ale anioł opuścił głowę i złożył ją Deanowi na karku. Przez chwilę milczał.  
\- Naprawdę tak źle o mnie myślisz? – spytał.  
Dean zmarszczył się i znowu spróbował spojrzeć przez ramię.  
\- Cas…  
\- Ponieważ mi naprawdę na tobie zależy, Dean – powiedział anioł cicho. – I to bardzo – jego ręce zawędrowały na biodra Deana, przyciągając go do jego pchnięć.  
\- Tak, wiem – Dean zdusił jęk. – Nie zamierzałem…  
\- Przepraszam, że takie jest to dla ciebie obrzydliwe – ciągnął Cas, a jego słowa padały Deanowi na kark. – Na pewno tego nienawidzisz.  
\- Hej, hej – Dean oblizał się, bo usta całkiem mu wyschły. – Uch, „obrzydliwe” to takie mocne słowo.  
\- A może, gdybyś sobie wyobraził jakąś kobietę? – Cas lekko polizał Deana po uchu, a jego biodra przyspieszyły. – Czy to by pomogło?  
\- Niewiele lasek przerzuciło mnie przez stół i zaczęło obskakiwać – Dean parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Och. Oczywiście – na twarz Casa wypłynął gorączkowy rumieniec. Zdusił sapnięcie, gdy korona fiuta wplątała mu się w zagięcie tkaniny między nimi. – Dean, nie mogę…  
Dean zamknął oczy, odcinając się od wszystkiego poza dotykiem ciała Casa na swoim.   
\- W porządku, już dobrze – wymruczał. Poczuł, że odpręża się pod ciężarem Casa, niezdolny się opierać. Dobrze było być dotykanym, być dotykanym przez Casa. Nienawidził się cieszyć tym w taki sposób, kiedy Cas nie miał wyboru, ale nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.  
W Impali Sam zmęczył się laleczkami i z westchnieniem rzucił obie na podłogę.  
W mgnieniu oka Dean i Cas znaleźli się rozwaleni na motelowym dywanie. Cas leżał płasko na plecach, Dean z ciężkim stęknięciem wylądował na nim.   
\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Castiel gładząc Deana po ramionach, jakby w poszukiwaniu obrażeń.  
\- Nie, tylko mam lekką zadyszkę – Dean poruszył biodrami, poczuł, jak jego erekcja przez spodnie dotknęła erekcji Castiela, i przeszył go dreszcz rozkoszy. – O kurwa.  
Cas chciał przygarnąć Deana bliżej, uziemić najlepiej, jak potrafił, a kiedy spróbował unieść ramiona, poruszyły się chętnie, zawijając się wokół barków Deana. Cas zamrugał, obserwując, jak Dean wił się nad nim.  
\- Dean – wyszeptał – czy wciąż tkwisz w okowach klątwy?  
\- Ja… - Dean przełknął. Otwarł oczy i pochylił się, przez dłuższą chwilę całując Casa. – Tak. Pewnie, że tak – skłamał. Bo jeśli ludzie czegoś pragną, to kłamią.  
Castiel rozważał, by wysunąć się spod Deana i przerwać tę farsę, ale przekonał sam siebie, by być cicho. Klątwa zmuszała Deana, by szukał ulgi, i odmawianie mu jej mogłoby być niebezpieczne, rozumował. Wiedział jednak, że kierowało nim również wielkie samolubstwo. Uniósł biodra w górę na spotkanie Deana i przygryzł sobie wargę, by zdusić jęk. Płaszcz zsunął mu się z jednego ramienia, a Dean złapał go za krawat i owinął go sobie wokół pięści.  
\- Cholera, Cas, ja zaraz dojdę – wydyszał mu Dean w szyję. Był twardszy, niż mu się od lat zdarzyło, balansował na krawędzi noża.  
Cas szerzej rozłożył nogi, dygocząc na myśl o tym, że Dean znajdzie ulgę tylko dzięki ocieraniu się o niego.  
\- Tak, zrób to – powiedział. – Dojdź ze mną.  
Dean wsunął rękę pod tyłek Casa, podniósł go z podłogi i naparł na niego biodrami tak mocno, jak mógł. Bolało – zamek, dżinsy i całe to drapanie i otarcia – ale Cas wygiął się w łuk nad dywanem i krzyknął, a do jego krzyku dołączył krzyk Deana.  
\- O Boże, Cas – stęknął Dean, zrywami wracając do siebie; kończyny mu drżały.  
\- Dean – Cas ukrył twarz w złączeniu szyi Deana z jego ramieniem. Wciągnął zapach jego ludzkiego potu i piżma, powierzając go pamięci. Jeśli to miał być ich jedyny raz, kiedy leżeli razem, Castiel chciał to zapamiętać. Na myśl o tym ciaśniej objął Deana. – Ja… wciąż nie mogę się ruszyć – powiedział.  
\- Tak – Dean ułożył się na Casie, wykorzystując jego ramię w charakterze poduszki. – Ja też nie.  
Zostali w tej pozycji przez dłuższą chwilę, odzyskując oddech na podłodze. Deanowi zaczęły cierpnąć plecy, a Casowi nie podobało się, że ma w spodniach stygnący płyn, ale żaden nie ruszył palcem. Nie dopóty, dopóki drzwi nie trzasnęły i Sam nie stanął nad nimi.  
\- Hej! Co wy robicie tam na dole?  
Odskoczyli od siebie; Dean niemal rozbił sobie głowę o krawędź stołu, a Cas stanął prosto jak drut, ochronnie owijając się płaszczem i ukrywając wiele mówiące plamy.  
\- Uch – wydusił z siebie Dean. On i Cas gapili się na siebie, w tym samym czasie zdając sobie sprawę, że opowiadali sobie nawzajem to samo kłamstwo.  
\- Klątwa voodoo – uciął Cas, nie spuszczając z Deana wzroku. – Musiały ją rzucić czarownice, które dziś pokonaliśmy.  
\- I ta klątwa kazała wam… obejmować się na podłodze – powiedział powoli Sam. Cisza przeciągała się długo i kłopotliwie, a Dean wodził wzrokiem po pokoju, patrząc na lampę, na łóżko, na podłogę, wszędzie, byle nie na brata i na Casa.  
\- Walcie się, idę pod prysznic – powiedział wreszcie Dean i zarządził pospieszny odwrót do łazienki, gdzie zamknął się na klucz.  
\- Okej – Sam wzruszył ramionami. – To było dziwne – odwrócił się do Casa, który gapił się w przestrzeń i gładził opuszkami palców swe zaróżowione usta.- Cas? W porządku z tobą?  
Anioł spojrzał na Sama szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Tak. Dobrze. Muszę… mam pracę do wykonania… niebo… i do widzenia.  
Po czym zniknął z trzepotem skrzydeł  
Sam przeczesał sobie dłonią włosy i pokręcił głową. Wrócił myślą do dwóch małych laleczek w samochodzie i tego, jak zostawił je leżące na kupie. Trochę, jak…  
Sam powoli popatrzył na miejsce, w którym Dean i Cas leżeli na dywanie, potem zerknął na stolik, pchnięty pod ścianę, o kilka stóp od miejsca, w którym stał wcześniej. Czy to mogło…? Czy oni…?  
\- Nie – wymruczał, zrzucając kurtkę. – To po prostu wariactwo.


End file.
